kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.
is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on August 6, 2004 on Cartoon Network and featured the largest ensemble of operatives so far. Information Plot The Code Module is recovered by Sector V in time for Tommy to graduate. Tommy graduates and takes the codename, Numbuh T. Afterwards, the KND think that father has an aging ray, and they try to stop him However, it is a trap, and Father planed to use the code modual to turn every single operative into an animal. Sector V tried to use their Birthday Suits from aging but that doesn't work because it is not an aging ray, and then Sector V turn into animals. Tommy looks into the keyhole and witnesses the whole thing unfold and starts to run away when the ray's field starts expanding. Tommy then runs into the Delightful Children and after seeing them unaffected by the animalization ray, they tell him that the ray only turns KND Operatives into animals. The remaining KND operatives, led by Numbuh 362 who is half monkey, escape to the Moon Base to try and come up with a way to save the organization. One of the scientists tries to redesign the birthday suits so that they will protect them from this rays effects. All the operatives besides Tommy, get on ships to try and go stop father. The birthday suits do not work for very long and nonetheless they all become animals. Tommy, who had learned from the delightful children that the ray only affected kids next door operatives, quits the KND and heads back to the mansion. He puts the delightful children's boogers into the code module, turning them into sheep, and when Father finds out, Tommy explains what he did, and pressures Father to reverse the spell to turn his children back to normal. Father says he doesn't care, complaining he's wanted his children to be silenced for a while. Tommy then chastises Father for truly being more evil than he thought, and Father gives chase, forcing Tommy to make a run for it, but he is saved by the animalized Sector V, who physically attack Father as retaliation for turning them into animals, but Father overpowers them anyways. As Tommy is freeing multiples of KND operatives from their cells, Father holds him against the wall, but this gives Tommy a chance to pull out one of his boogers to add into the Code Module, and Father becomes a panther. Tommy then imprisons Father inside the cell and Sector V carries him back to the room where the Animalization ball is, so he can destroy it. The kids are all returned back to normal. He then releases all the operatives who father then turns back into kids. He returns to the moonbase with Sector V but is told that it is impossible for him to rejoin the Kids Next Door now that he has quit the KND. He then says that he will be the Tommy and help from the sidelines. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh T (operative debut) *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 88 (debut) *Numbuh 202 (debut) Villains *Father *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Cameos *Numbuh 83 (operative debut) *Numbuh 84 (operative debut) *Numbuh 65.3 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 28 (debut) *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 99 *Numbuh 42 *Hooves (operative debut) Allies *Tommy Gilligan/The Tommy Locations *Kids Next Door Moonbase *Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane 2x4 Technology *C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. *Super Big Computermabob *E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R. *P.I.P.E.P.O.D. *T.A.P.I.O.C.A.N.N.O.N. *D.O.O.Z.I.E. *C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. *S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. *S.U.R.F.L.I.E.R. *S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. *S.K.I.D.O.O.D. *K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R. *E.S.C.A.P.E.R. *M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. *S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. *Subway Shuttle Pod *Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits Villain Technology *Animalization Ray *Knightamatons *Missiles Transcript Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S./Transcript Continuity * The events of this episode later leads to Operation: I.T., where Father takes advantage of his operative status. * Numbuh 363 was not seen with the KND cadets, because he had already graduated or had yet to be recruited. He wasn't properly introduced until Operation: Z.E.R.O. Pop Culture * Numbuh 60's speech is similar to Sgt. Apone speech from Aliens. Trivia *''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.'' is also an online game on CartoonNetwork.com that is similar to Galaga. The player chose one of the members of Sector V, each who have their own unique airship, with the possibility of getting more KND members to assist said airship. The goal is to retrieve the Code Module from the DCFDTL, which explains why in the beginning of the episode, Sector V comes with the Code Module and is all dirty. Also, if the majority of the players won, then the KND would win in the episode. However, if the majority of the players lost, then the KND would lose. *The animals that Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5 turn into are references to their ethnic backgrounds. Numbuh 5 is a gazelle as she is African. Numbuh 4 is a koala bear as he is Australian. Numbuh 3 turns is a red-crowned crane, and cranes are mostly found in East Asia as she is Asian. *The animals that Numbuhs 1 and 2 turn into are references to their physical appearance. Numbuh 1 turns into a seal because seals are bald and partly because he barks out his orders to his team (seals tend to bark to speak). Numbuh 2 turns into a hippopotamus because they are the heaviest land animals and he is overweight. *Numbuh 362 turns into a monkey because she has flexible fighting moves and is rather smart. *Numbuh 86 turns into an Irish setter because she yells a lot. *Father turns into a panther because he is very violent. *DCFDTL turn into sheeps, because they stay together the same way a flock of sheep does. *During the ground battle, all KND soldiers use ice cream based weapons, including Fanny, who usually uses a M.U.S.K.E.T.. *Almost every KND plane/ship is featured in this episode. *To activate his special weapon, Father uses an organ and plays an A and a B#, followed by a D an a D#. *When the DCFDTL turn into sheep, they are in the same art style as Sheep in the Big City, another Cartoon Network show made by Curious Pictures. **Bruce even looks exactly like Sheep himself. *Tommy graduates into the KND in this episode but quits near the end of the episode in order to save the rest of the KND including his own brother. Tommy would never be able to re-enter the KND due to his DNA being removed from the code module. *The monkey that Numbuh 362 turns into slightly resembles Chimpy from ''Kenny and the Chimp''. *During the KND battle against Father's knight-robots, a male operative shouts, "Keep firing, soldiers! Give 'em heck!!." This is a kid-friendly version of the battle phrase "Give 'em hell!." Also, earlier during the initial charge, Numbuh 86 can be heard shouting, "Victory or adulthood!," which substitutes "victory or death." ** On Warburton's blog, he stated that he was surprised that they were able to get away with Numbuh 44 saying "well, that figures" in response to Numbuh 86 turning into a female dog. It's likely a reference to the word "bitch," which defines both a female dog or an unpleasant person who complains a lot (which many of the KND operatives associate Numbuh 86 with). *The orange circle with a purple outline on Rachel is the same as it's on her orange sweater that covers her samurai suit that she later wears. Goofs *The DCFDTL are originally unaffected by Father's animal ray, though as they are really Sector Z operatives that were delightfulized, the ray should have turned them into animals right from the beginning. **This could be attributed to the fact that Father removed their boogers from the Code Module before enacting his plan (as he knew of their being Sector Z before he delightfulized them), though this is unlikely, because as Numbuh 362 explains later in the episode, anyone's boogers that are removed from the Code Module are permanently excluded from reentry, and Tommy would've had to put their boogers back into the Code Module in order to sign them into the KND as he said he did. This could also be attributed to the ray not recognizing them as KND operatives due to their delightfulization. ***It's also possible that this is simply because the episode takes place before the DCFDTL were revealed to be former KND operatives, and that plot detail wasn't written in until Operation: Z.E.R.O. *This episode has several continuety errors regarding Numbuh 92: **Numbuh 92 appears more than once when Fanny says were doomed when Rachel says she sent in Numbuh's 1 through 5 of Sector V, there seems to be three of him. **Numbuh 92 was shown as having been turned into a polar bear in an earlier scene as the Kids Next Door were retreating from the Delightful Mansion, but was also later shown as one of the operatives that managed to escape the animalization ray in the safe haven of the Moonbase Headquarters. *When Rachel is talking about the KND Code Module being stolen, the 86 on Fanny's helmet goes from yellow to black, then it's yellow again. *When Father is talking to the DCFDTL, Lenny's metal facemask on his football helmet is white but it's usually gray. *When all the KND operatives were at the DCFDTL mansion if you look closely at the ships that landed on the ground you can see Numbuh 398 run out of the ship following Numbuh 86 twice. *Some of the cadets appeared as kids in the audience who were already KND operatives. *The operative who said "We'll just get our butts kicked again" was one of the cadets and he also appeared in Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P. standing in line with some other KND operatives at the stadium who appeared in this episode. He also appeared in The Grim Adventures of the KND ''and Operation F.U.T.U.R.E. w''hen he was changed from a girl to a boy''.'' *When Father tells his kids to go clean out the animal pens, the tall girl is farther than the rest of the DCFDTL when they are walking away and Constance is smaller than the rest of them. *Even though Numbuh 42 didn't have a speaking role in the episode, he is mentioned in the credits being voiced by Tom Kenny. This might be a mixup with Numbuh 99, who did have speaking role and has previously been voiced by Tom Kenny. Gallery KND Eggbert in the background.png Father.gif vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h38m30s252.png FatherWHATSGOINGON.png vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h39m35s138.png vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h39m24s10.png vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h39m49s42.png Numbuhs 44-Operatives.png 180px-T-362.png Tommy and Father Op Graduates.jpeg Father as a Panther.jpg DCFDTL sheep.PNG Sector V attack Father.PNG tumblr_inline_n5sf6324Br1swup28.png tumblr_inline_n9ybcmjSUF1swup28.png tumblr_nny204aTVa1snfwfxo6_1280.png 1-035-KidsintoDogKangarooGoatBoarPolarBearMonkey.jpg 2-035-KidsintoCowMonkeyRaccoonOstrish.jpg tumblr_nny204aTVa1snfwfxo7_1280.png tumblr_nny204aTVa1snfwfxo9_1280.png whbsz4.png Knd_Graduates_Screencap.jpg Category:Long Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Father Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 362